1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exit structure included in an elevator cage provided with a pressure control system for controlling pressure in the cage or included in an airtight elevator cage sealed to secure a silent space therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a rapid elevator is installed in a skyscraper to meet the requirement of nonstop and high-speed transportation to upper floors. An elevator cage of such rapid elevator is provided with a pressure control system to maintain a space in the cage at a predetermined pressure, thereby avoiding rapid pressure change in the cage for the passengers' comfort. The walls of a conventional elevator cage are single-wall panels and hence it is difficult to maintain the space in the cage at a fixed pressure. When the pressure in the cage is controlled, the decorative inner surfaces of the walls of the cage are strained by pressure difference between the interior and the exterior of the cage. Some elevator cage have walls formed of double-wall panels assembled in airtight construction to maintain a set pressure in the cage and to isolate the space in the cage from external noise.
The elevator cage is provided with an exit normally closed by a door to enable passengers to escape from the cage in an emergency, such as failure in power supply. The exit must be opened when necessary. Therefore, gaps are formed between a structure defining the exit and the door, and hence it is impossible to prevent air flow between the interior and the exterior of the cage.